The Quiet Ones
by Kasarix
Summary: The polar bear in his arms looked curiously up, "Who?" "Canada." However, this time, it was Hong Kong who had spoken.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Axis Powers Hetalia. This fanfiction is not being used for any commercial use.**

As part of a meme on deviantART, I was challenged to write a fic on a random pairing- which turned out to be Hong Kong x Canada.

I wrote this as a platonic relationship only, since I'm not comfortable with writing more explicit stuff.

Plus, I think this friendship kinda works.

This is my first ever fanfic, so... I hope it's alright!

Also submitted as a deviation on deviantART. My username is Kasarix, same as this account.

Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**The Quiet Ones**

**

* * *

**

Hong Kong had always been an apathetic little child, and therefore, ostracized by most other children. His big brother China usually helped him feel better, but that treacherous inkling of doubt was still lodged deep inside his heart. It was something that he never showed on his face, but it was always on his mind. He couldn't help but think that no one wanted to be his friend. Call him a pessimist, but evidence never lies- or so he had thought.

* * *

Hong Kong sat quietly in his chair, observing all the other nations. His eyes picked up on a familiar head of blond hair. His previous parental figure, England, was being attacked by France. In a last-ditch attempt to stave off France's advances, England tried to strike up a conversation with any nation sitting nearest to him. Unfortunately for him, the nations that had previously been sitting nearby had wisely moved away when France approached. This resulted in a 5 foot-wide circle around him, clear of any other nation besides France. In desperation, England looked around the room for anyone who might be able to save him.

"Hey Yao!" he called, though the nation in question was about halfway across the room.

China had been talking to Russia, and at England's words, an unnervingly cherubic smile spread across Russia's face, making him look rather demented. The water pipe had suddenly appeared in Russia's hands, and he was tapping it ominously against the side of his shoe. Hong Kong calmly calculated the odds that his big brother might be spending the rest of the day cleaning up the mess.

His bored eyes roaming the room, Hong Kong spotted a familiar figure that looked too much like America. The boy was virtually invisible to all the other countries around them; his flashier and more ostentatious twin brother was on the other side of the room, flirting with Japan. Nations moved around him as though he wasn't even there. He was just sitting in his chair, staring at the table, a polar bear clutched loosely in his arms.

* * *

China noticed Hong Kong vacating his chair from the corner of his eye. A faint smile settled over the lips of the older nation. From across the room, he could hear England loudly resuming an old argument with France. Their bickering was loud enough to cover up the words China whispered to himself.

_Little Hong Kong has grown up._

"What did you say, Yao?" Russia asked him with amusement, as he watched England's face grow redder and redder.

"Oh, nothing at all, Ivan, aru. Just talking to myself."

* * *

Hong Kong tugged lightly on the boy's sweatshirt. The boy shot out of his seat, and hastily spun around to face whoever had noticed him.

The polar bear in his arms looked up sleepily, "Who?"

"Canada."

However, this time, it was Hong Kong who had spoken.

Canada looked at him with wide eyes. Someone actually remembered his name! He hadn't mistaken him for his brother America! His mouth curved up into an elated smile.

"Hong Kong?" he questioned.

The Asian boy watched as the blond's face lit up into a smile. For the first time in a long time, an emotion threatened to break the perfect composure of his face. He could feel his doubt slowly melting away. His heart would be free at last from the shackles that had long held him captive. Hong Kong couldn't help it- he hesitantly returned Canada's smile. It was a smile of warmth, sympathy… friendship?

Perhaps this the person he had been waiting for all this time?


End file.
